No words needed
by quinnspirit
Summary: A Valentines story for the Feb Picture Challenge


**No words needed**

"Abigail Bray, do you take Byron Sully to be your husband? For better or worse…"

Sully swallowed. This was it! He would be a married man within minutes. Looking around at the familiar faces that had been by his side for so long he had to admit though they never really felt like the family he'd always dreamed of. Yet he had no choice. He had made a promise to Abigail's father, Loren Bray, that he would always take care of his little girl, and Sully was a man of his words.

Taking a deep breath he tried to focus but he knew his heart wasn't in it. He had tried with all his might to fight his feelings for this new woman in town but he had failed. It had taken only seconds - one smile, one touch, one whiff of her scent for his heart to find its home. Both had been denying what was there. They had tried to keep a distance between them but the saying had proven itself right: what belongs together no one can separate.

From the beginning they knew it was love at first sight yet they didn't have a chance. Their situation was far too complicated. He was an engaged man and she was a woman doctor from Boston. And still, although they came from two different worlds it had felt so right.

Sully knew it was wrong to think of anything else than his future wife. She deserved so much more, and if she knew where his thoughts lingered right now Abigail would be heartbroken. Taking a deep breath Sully looked at their hands. Her delicate fingers were moving slowly over his. They had known each other for years and Sully had always felt comfortable around her and the family but with their courting everything had changed. Every other day he would ask her out and he could feel his chest tightening with every step they took around town. People were staring at him like he didn't belong at her side. Her father had taking quite a bit of time to get used to the idea of Sully becoming his son in law but at the end he had giving his permission.

Sully's eyes moved from her hand up to her face. Abigail was a beautiful young lady and Sully knew he should be lucky to have such a woman as his wife.

However, he couldn't help his mind drifting back to the first time he met his other half. It was the day Michaela Quinn had arrived in town. Everyone was at the church, celebrating Thanksgiving as she entered the crowd room. Her beautiful red dress was the first thing he had noticed right after she stepped in. He could tell she was nervous and it didn't help that all eyes were on her. No one knew yet who she was; no one approached her, because everyone was focused on their own little world. She'd looked around in the hope of finding a kind soul helping her find the person she was to meet.

Then it happened. Their eyes locked. It was faith. Sully was mesmerized by her elegance, her kind smile, her beauty. It took only seconds for his heart to decide. Sully could do nothing. His heart was reaching out to connect with the piece it had missed all his life. His feet were carrying him towards her not caring about anything else around him. With each step he took he could feel his heart beating faster and faster. He noticed her eyes were of two different colors, and it didn't take long for him to drown in them.

He was so close now yet suddenly he stopped. What should he say? Sully didn't know why but he grabbed a bouquet of flowers next to him. His hands were sweating as he was standing next to her. Sully handed her the flowers and in return she smiled back at him. He almost lost his balance as their hands touched for the first time. Never in his life had he felt so nervous, feeling so many butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't look away even if he wanted too. He wanted to say something but all words failed him and in fact, none had been necessary. Their hearts found what they had been craving for.

"Sully? Did you hear what I just said?" Abigail asked again noticing that Sully was staring right through her, not focusing a bit.

Sully blinked, ashamed of his wandering thoughts. Abigail moved her hand up to his face, gently caressing his cheek. She smiled but couldn't hide the tears forming in her eyes. "It isn't right to separate what belongs together." She sighed, more tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you but I know it isn't enough. I respect that you wanted to go through with our marriage but it wouldn't be right."

Sully swallowed. "Abigail, I…"

But she stopped him, gently putting her fingers over his lips. "I know Sully. You never meant it to happen. But it did and I can see that it is breaking your heart to stand here with me."

Sully was breathing heavily now. Right in front of him stood an amazing woman who just gave up on her own happiness only to give him the freedom to find his own destiny.

"I am sorry Abigail," whispered Sully not knowing what else to say.

He couldn't control his tears anymore. Something inside of him was breaking and he knew that this part would always be there, reminding him of what he did; hurting a woman he loved.

"Go to her, Sully. I know she loves you too."

Sully hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear, "I'll always be there for ya, Abby."

"I know."

With that she left him standing alone in front of their friends and family.

It had been a month since their breaking off, and Sully was more devastated than ever. Michaela Quinn had left town shortly before the wedding took place, and Sully had stayed away from everyone most of the time afterwards. Now he was at his favorite place out in the woods; thinking.

"You are troubled, my brother."

Sully had been so deep in his own world that he hadn't listened to his surroundings. He wasn't surprised though to suddenly see Cloud Dancing standing next to him.

For the next hour Sully explained what had happened only to find his Indian friend grinning back at him. "The spirits told me you made the right decision. Now it's up to you to find her again. She is waiting for you."

For the first time Sully felt hope again.

"Go to her, my friend."

These were the exact same words Abigail had used, and a wave of heat went through his body.

"Thank you, Cloud Dancing." With that, Sully was on his way to find his heartsong.

Michaela Quinn was back in Boston for over a month now and she wished she had never come back. Her family, especially her mother, made it difficult for her to live her own life. Every minute of the day, all eyes were on her. Questions needed to be answered over and over again.

In addition, her worst nightmare had come true. She didn't find any hospital that allowed women doctors. Almost daily, her mother set her up with men in the hope her youngest daughter would get married, and today wasn't any different. The Valentine's dance had been the perfect excuse for her mother to send Michaela out to be in public. Michaela was dancing all through the night, never having a minute to herself yet her thoughts twirled around only one man she had met only a few months back. She had tried to forget him since he was a married man now anyway and she would never have a chance to be close to him again. She had tried to fight her feelings but Sully stirred something inside of her she hadn't known existed. Every time he had looked at her with his blue eyes Michaela's world went spinning. When he'd spoken to her she grew nervous, her skin tingling from head to toe. Of course she hadn't told him but she knew that she loved him then.

Now she was in the arms of Dr. William Burke. She smiled but she didn't mean it. William was a kind man; she knew that. But her heart was building a wall, not letting anyone in. William swirled her around the dance floor hoping to impress her yet he sensed she wasn't her usual self. He was on his best behavior but William acknowledged it was hopeless. She would never settle for him.

All of a sudden she stopped, almost making William trip over his own feet. "Michaela?" he asked concerned.

She stood frozen on the spot, her eyes glued to the entrance. She could feel her heart pounding against her rips like never before, and her hands started shaking.

She had never expected to see him again.

He was moving towards her, not caring about the other couples on the dance floor, and Michaela stopped breathing. His smile turned her world upside down all over again. He was wearing a black suit with a white bow tucked around his neck. She had never seen him so handsome before. William was long gone when Sully reached Michaela.

Sully saw a single tear rolling down her cheek. She wanted to smile but was uncertain. Sully could feel her confusion but all words failed him. He wanted to explain but his tongue wouldn't let him. He only shook his head at her unvoiced question. More tears were falling now and Sully didn't try to hide his own. She couldn't believe that he was actually standing only inches in front of her, his fingers drying her wet tears. She had dreamed of that moment since the first time she had met him. Now it was reality. He was here. No words were spoken. In fact, no words were needed.

Sully and Michaela had found their destiny.


End file.
